Its war, My Friends!
by Lallen
Summary: Estalla la guerra entre los reinos de azul, amarillo, verde y... ops, eso no es un reino. ehm... A ver, no, los principes/princesas de azul, verde... y la tipa de armadura color rojo esa ese el punto, ehm... una guerra. Inspirado en la saga evil.
1. Un Ejercito Acercandose

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Antes de**** que**** comiencen**** a Leer el**** fic****:**

**Como saben, Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha y a otro grupo de japoneses súper suertudos.**

**En este fic Len NO morirá**

**Si, en este fic habrá MeikoxKaito**

**No habrá LenxRin porque esa pareja de plano no me sale**

**Si, este fic esta oficialmente inspirado en la Saga Evil**

**Si, tratare de que esto sea una comedia**

**Y por ultimo: Si, este fic tiene MUCHOS personajes agregados.**

**________________________________Its War, My Friends!**

**Capitulo Uno:**

**Un**** Ejercito Acercándose**

Un tipo de pelo morado corría por los pasillos del gigantesco castillo, lleno de pánico (el tipo, no el castillo, los castillos, que yo sepa, no se llenan de pánico… bueno, además de tal vez el de Howl, o algo así, pero no vale, porque es un castillo manejado por un demonio, o un demonio castillo o algo así, el punto es que ni idea de si ese castillo del que hablo podía sentir pánico o…ehm… mejor sigo con el fic) a ver, como decía, un tipo vestido como un mayordomo (Porque eso era, un mayordomo), de pelo morado y largo (su pelo, no él) corría por todo el castillo, lleno de pánico (el tipo, no el castillo), dirigiéndose a una habitación en específico. En su mano izquierda llevaba una carta.

Al llegar a la habitación, ni siquiera se dignó en tocar a la puerta, solo entró bien psicótico, pero descubrió más apanicado aun que la persona a la que buscaba NO se encontraba ahí.

Justo cuando iba a lanzar un grito de histeria para hacer que vinieran los guardias, alcanzó a ver que la persona en cuestión se encontraba, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sentada en una sillita isabelina y tomando té mientras contemplaba su reino, todo esto en su enorme balcón.

-¡Señorita Rin! ¡Señorita Rin! ¡Señorita Rin!- gritó el peli morado, muerto de pánico, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Esta se volteó levemente hacia él, dándose aires de grandeza, no por nada era una princesa, le indicó con un ademán de su mano que esperara un poco por favor, acomodó un poco su peinado, dejó aristocráticamente su té sobre la preciosa mesita de esas que aunque ahorres toda tu vida no te podrás comprar (triste, ¿verdad?), puso cara de "Ay como molestan los servidores hoy en día…" y dijo, con voz molesta y refinada:

-Gakupo, ¿Qué Demonios te pasa? Ah: Pero primero: ¿Cómo que "señorita"? ¿Qué te dije la ultima vez?-

-Pero Señorita Rin…. Debo decirle algo muy imp…-

-¡Gakupo!-

-Esta bien, esta bien…- tomó aire –Sublime soberana del reino de amarillo, o debería decir dorado ya que incluso el sol no supera su reinado, divina princesa Rin Kagamine, cuya grandeza y cuyo refinamiento nunca han sido igualados o superados, tengo malas noticias para usted.-

Rin sonrió complacida, volvió a tomar su té (en una hermosa taza de porcelana china que jamás me podré comprar), volvió a arreglarse el pelo.- ¿Cuales son esas noticias?-

-Unas muy graves- dijo Gakupo, señalando la carta que llevaba en su mano –Mire, esta carta llegó hace unos minutos, y en ella el príncipe de azul y la plebeya de rojo… no, espere- releyó cuidadosamente la carta –quería decir, el príncipe de azul y la mujer de armadura roja mandan decir que su en…-

-¡Gakupo!- exclamó Rin, levantándose de su silla, furiosa -¿LEÍSTE LA CARTA ANTES DE ENTREGARMELA?-

-Ehm… si, es que… dijeron que era algo muy importante, princesa.-

-¡Pero nada!- se cruzó de brazos como niña haciendo un berrinche –Como castigo tendrás que… ehm….- y se quedó callada. Ya no se le ocurrían castigos. La semana pasada, lo había dejado sin comer una semana, la anterior de esa le había ordenado alimentar a los cocodrilos de las mazmorras del palacio, otra vez lo había encerrado por una semana en un calabozo, o le había ordenado saltar desde la torre mas alta del castillo…. Mmh… ya no se le ocurría nada más. – ¡Ya se me ocurrirá luego! Por el momento, léeme esa estúpida carta, ¿si?-

-Si, princesa- asintió el mayordomo, y comenzó a leer la carta – Ejem, ejem…- sacó sus anteojos mientras Rin lo miraba con cara de "¿Desde Cuando Usas Anteojos para leer?" –**Malévola, malosa, asesina, cruel, despiadada Princesa Del Reino de Amarillo: **

**Sabemos que usted fue la causante de la triste, desastrosa, espantosa, dolorosa muerte de la pobre, pequeña, hermosa, linda, adorable, inocente, inocentuna princesa de Verde, y también sabemos que usted ha estado gobernando con tiranía, maldad y crueldad ese pobre, inocente, inocentuno, inocentito, inocentuch**….-

Gakupo detuvo su lectura- Y ahí, parece que cambiaron de persona que escribió la carta, porque el estilo de letra cambió- dijo, y siguió con la lectura – _En pocas palabras: como sabemos que usted es una… _- Gakupo abrió los ojos como platos –uy, que grosero _… asesina de los mil demonios, ojalá y se pudra antes de que nosotros nos ocupemos de usted y su estúpida tiranía de los re mil… _-volvió a interrumpirse, al ver OTRA MUY mala palabra- Wow, eso SÍ es grosero… _pero estamos yendo hacia su reino con un enorme ejercito, y pronto gran parte de su pueblo la abandonara, ¡Y USTED PAGARÁ CON TODO, IREMOS A ENCARGARNOS DE USTED, Y SE PUDRIRÁ EN EL INFIERNO, Y LE ARRANCAREMOS LAS ENTRAÑAS, Y VA A PAGAR! ¡NUESTRO EJERCITO YA VA PARA ALLÁ! ¡NADA NOS DETENDRÁ! ¡¡¡MWJAJAJA!!! _

_Atte.: Meiko, la mujer de la armadura roja, y Kaito, el príncipe del reino de azul._

_Pd: ¡Viva la revolución! _Y ahí volvió a cambiar la letra ¡**Y los helados!-**

-¿Ah?- dijo Rin.- ¿Esa era la Gran noticia?-

-Si, su alteza.-

Rin suspiró con fastidio- Bah. Ya lo sabía.-

-¿¿QUE??- gritó Gakupo.

-Si, ya lo sabia, ¿Que crees que no veo los ejércitos desde acá?-

Gakupo la observó impresionado. – ¿Tan buena vista tiene, mi Lady?-

Rin no contestó, solo señaló fastidiada un enorme telescopio junto a ella. –Los vi instalarse con sus ejércitos, bah. Contra mí no pueden. De cualquier forma… Gakupo, ¿no ves los noticieros?-

Gakupo optó por quedarse callado. Era un buen punto.

-Debería pensar en huir, princesa.- dijo un chico rubio, llegando al balcón con una bandeja cargando más té.

-¡Ah! ¡Len!- exclamó, feliz de la vida, ante la llegada del sirviente.- Te estaba esperando, se me acabó el té.-

Len sonrió y le sirvió un poco más. –Como decía, debería pensar en huir por si sucede algo malo.-

-No te preocupes, Len- respondió ella, con una sonrisa.-No tengo por qué huir ni nada.-

-Bueno, si usted lo dice…-

-¡Mi ejercito es mucho mas grande!- exclamó Rin con alegría. Luego reparó en Gakupo, que seguía ahí de menso, solo observando todo y esperando a que lo pelaran. Pobre Gakupo, a mí me ha pasado muchas veces que me quedo como idiota esperando que me hablen porque de pronto comienzan a hablar con todos menos conmigo. – Ehm… ¿Aun tienes algo mas que decirme, Gakupo?-

-¿Yo? No.- respondió este, muy tontamente.

-¡¡¡ENTONCES LARGO!!!- explotó Rin, cambiando drásticamente de carácter.

Gakupo salió huyendo del cuarto, pero justo cuando iba a cruzar la puerta, la voz de "su alteza" lo detuvo.- Un momento, Gakupo. Ya se me ocurrió un buen castigo-

Gakupo tragó saliva mientras maldecía en silencio su mala suerte. –Ehm… ¿si?-

-Mi castigo es el siguiente: tendrás que ir hasta el campamento enemigo, solo a espiar, y luego regresas para decirme todo, ¿si?-

-Ehm…-

-Nada de "Ehm…"s, vas y regresas, ah, y deberás llevar un uniforme que diga claramente que eres MI mayordomo. –

Gakupo trago saliva. Iups…- Y… ¿Cuando debo hacerlo?-

-Mmmh… ¡Dentro de dos días!-

Gakupo asintió lentamente con la cabeza y ahora sí salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la cocina, para ver a una persona en especial.

En el camino, iba pensando en si la misión=castigo era peligrosa o no, chance y efectivamente no le pasaría nada si solo iba y punto, quien sabe, pero lo único predecible en la vida es que nada es predecible y…

Uy, que complicado. Ojalá no le pasara nada, ese era el punto.

-¡Buenos días a todas!- exclamó al entrar a la amplia y lujosa cocina.

Las tres chicas ahí presentes lo miraron sin dar muestras de estar ni siquiera un poco impresionadas (excepto una, les dejo adivinar cual).

-Hola, idiota- saludó una de ellas, de pelo largo, suelto y rosa, muy concentrada en ponerle sal a un guisado. Luka. Una chica que ponía alma y cuerpo en su cocina, ya que si no era un "Mucha sal" era un "Muy desabrido" de parte de la princesa Rin. Luka tenía un gran complejo con eso. Aunque su comida era deliciosa, Rin siempre terminaba rechazándola (Gakupo y Len sabían perfectamente que lo hacia a propósito), y esto la tenia desesperada.

Luka ODIABA a Rin.

-¡Buenhmos dihfas GahfKupHfo!- (Traducción: ¡Buenos Días Gakupo!) saludó otra de pelo rosa oscuro, peinado en dos "taladros", mientras engullía una baguette. Teto. Como siempre, comiendo. Ella probaba los alimentos antes de que se los mandaran a Rin, por precaución. Pero… en ocasiones, por "probar" se terminaba todo un platillo y Luka tenia que volver a cocinar.

Teto QUERIA CANONIZAR a Rin, ya que gracias a ella se la vivía comiendo delicias que ni yo, ni ustedes ni ella jamás podrán pagarse.

Teto tenia un hermano que era príncipe en un reino bastante lejano, pero a ella le gustaba quedarse ahí, en esa cocina a comer toooooooodo el día.

-H… h… hola... Ga… Gakupo- dijo la tercera, de inmediato volteando hacia otra parte, y dejando caer los platos que estaba cargando. Haku. Con su habitual mala suerte que a Gakupo le parecía encantadora (No por nada, él tenia la misma mala suerte). Tímida hasta la medula, siempre con ganas de que la tierra se la tragase.

Esta chica era nueva, así que su opinión sobre la princesa aun no estaba del todo formada. LO único de lo que estaba segura respecto a quienes habitaban el castillo es que estaba locamente (y secretamente) enamorada de Gakupo.

Al darse cuenta de que había dejado caer los platos, de inmediato comenzó a musitar un sinfín de Discúlpenme, Excusez Moi, Gomenasai, Pardon, Sorry… y etc etc etc, agachándose para recoger los pedazos de los platos rotos.

Gakupo de inmediato fue a ayudarla, pero esta, al ver que el se acercaba, ella lo recogió todo a la velocidad de la luz y salió corriendo de la cocina (musitando un enorme y gigantesco SUMIMASEEEEEEN).

(Ya me recordó a Cierto tipo de Fruits Baskert cuyo nombre inicia con un Ri y termina con tsu.)

Gakupo se quedo de una pieza, pero supo ocultarlo bastante bien.

-La pones muy nerviosa.- musitó Luka, concentrada en su sopa.

-¿Quefh Notichfias mhnos tfaes?- (Traduccion: ¿Qué Noticias Nos Traes?)Preguntó Teto, aun con la boca llena.

-El ejército de verde, rojo y azul viene hacia acá.-

-¿No entiendo, son TRES ejércitos o es un tres en uno? ¿De donde salieron?- preguntó Luka, con malhumor.

-A ver… creo que…- Gakupo lo repasó en su mente- Creo que el de rojo son los ciudadanos de este reino que quieren revelarse y que escaparon de aquí, el de azul es el del reino de azul, el de verde el del reino de verde y… creo que tienen refuerzos, pero no se. Y creo que entre los tres forman un 3X1, como dijiste. Y esas son las noticias.-

-¡Nhfo, yhfo dighfo alghfo nuevhfo, ehfo lo fhaben afta lafh piedhfas!- (Traduccion: ¡No, yo digo algo nuevo, eso lo saben hasta las piedras!) exclamó Teto.

-¡Si, Gakupo, TODO el reino ya lo sabe!- protestó Luka, lanzando con brusquedad un puñado de especias dentro del caldero lleno de sopa, y gruñendo al ver como el color de esta cambiaba levemente de un rojo claro a un rojo oscuro.

-¡Yo… apenas me enteré esta mañana!- exclamó incrédulo él.

-¡Pues muy tu problema!- respondió Luka.

-¿De que hablan?- preguntó Len, entrando a la cocina, cargando la bandeja vacía.

Luka observó esto enojada. – ¡Peeero! ¡Len! ¿Donde están las tazas?-

-A la princesa se le cayeron accidentalmente por el balcón.-

Todos suspiraron al unísono. Sí, cómo no. Uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de la princesa era tirarles cosas a los plebeyos desde el balcón. "A otro con ese cuento" pensaban todos.

-¿Qué? ¿Que quien invade a quien?- preguntó Haku, asomándose por la puerta. Pero al darse cuenta de que Gakupo seguía allí, se sonrojó y decidió volver a irse.

_____________________________Mientras tanto, en el campamento enemigo…_

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! MIKUUUUUUUUUUU!!!- lloriqueaba el peli azul, dando vueltas por la fastuosa tienda de campaña, mientras la chica de pelo café y (no traía armadura) ropas color de la sangre lo observaba con una expresión de fastidio desde un sillón desde el que hacia un rato había estado planeando estrategias para vencer a Rin.

_*Flashback=Cinco minutos antes*_

_-Mmmh… veamos…- decía pensativamente Meiko mientras observaba el mapa del campo de batalla trazando complicadas estrategias en su mente.- Si atacamos por aquí… o mandamos ciento cincuenta hombres solamente… mmh….-_

_Entonces entró el majestuoso y sabio (Omg, estoy mintiendo) príncipe de azul, disfrutando de un enorme helado. Observó con curiosidad lo que hacia la chica. No tardó mucho para que ella se diera cuenta._

_Y si algo fastidia en este mundo es que te observen como imbéciles mientras haces algo._

_Kaito se quedó un laaaaaargo rato mirándola tan pensativa, con una expresión de mucha curiosidad, hasta que Meiko se hartó de pensar mientras la observaban._

_-Deja de mirarme.- dijo, profundamente enojada._

_-¿Por qué? Sólo estoy viendo que te ves bastante linda cuando estás tan pensativa.- respondió Kaito._

_-…- Meiko se retuvo de golpearlo. Mira lo que son las cosas. _

_El otro babas ese debería estar haciendo el dichoso plan de batalla junto con ella, pero resulta que no solo no sabe NADA de estrategias militares si no que aprovecha la ocasión para ir a fijarse que "se ve linda cuando esta tan pensativa" mientras come un helado, totalmente despreocupado de la situación. –Kaito, el ejercito de amarillo podría vencernos, ¿sabes? DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESTUPIDECES AHORA MISMO-_

_-¡Pero es un hecho! ¡Te ves muy bonita cuando estas tan pensativa!- Kaito insistía con eso porque hasta ese momento en que la vio tan desconectada del exterior, tan clavada en ese mapa, nunca se le había ocurrido fijarse a ver si era bonita o no._

_Meiko suspiró, mientras en su mente pasaba este pensamiento exactamente: __**"¿Qué % le hice al % mundo para que para vengarme deba estar en % alianza con este %?".**__ Optó por no responderle, a ver si entendía por las indirectas que necesitaba silencio para pensar._

"_**Veamos… podríamos mandar un ataque al castillo por la izquierda, al mismo tiempo que lo atacamos por la derecha… o también podríamos…"**_

_-Parece que se nos acabó el helado- meditó en voz alta Kaito._

"…_**O podríamos dejar de pensar en helados no eso no… ¡un momento! ¿Helados? ¡Yo no estoy pensando en helados! Estoy pensando en vengar la muerte de mi esposo. A ver… con cien hombres podríamos hacer un ataque de distracción mientras otros mas se dirigen a…"**_

_-Últimamente ha hecho calor ¿no crees?-_

"_**¿Cómo no va a tener calor, si se la vive embutido en ese % abrigo? Debería al menos quitarse la estúpida bufanda. ¿Y ese tío es un princ…? No, no, no… Meiko, guerra: piensa en eso: GUERRA. Ok, ok… ¿Cómo seguiría la estrategia entonces? Podría s…"**_

_-¿No me vas a contestar?-_

"_**¿Por qué ese tipo esta tan babas? Seguro de chico se cayó de la cun… no, no… Estrategia, estrategia: podríamos asesinarlos a botellazos, y luego enterrar sus cadáveres en fosas sépticas… Meiko, ¿Qué % fue esa % estrategia de %? Oh rayos, ese tipo del abrigo raro cada vez hace que piense cosas más raras. Ok, la estrategia: La % ESTRATEGIA: Veamos… un buen plan tal vez sería…"**_

_-Ah, estas pensando, disculpa.-_

"… _**Y luego los noqueamos con teletubbies, y… no, no, con un Barnie gigante, o mandamos a Godzilla a que pisotee a la % de Rin una y otra vez, y así nos libramos del problema, seeee… y mientras tanto escuchamos la canción de Poker Face. Un momento, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Eso no serviría!... no, un mejor plan es…"**_

_-Así que para pensar necesitas silencio…- dedujo en (por desgracia) voz alta Kaito._

"_**Y un peluche de Lugia a tamaño real, y lo tiramos sobre el banco, no, castillo, y matamos a… ¿A quien debíamos matar?"**_

_-Yo para pensar necesito…-_

"_**¡Debíamos matar a Edward Cullen! ¡Eso es! Y luego…"**_

_-Un buen par de…-_

"_**¿Sangre?"**_

_-¡Helados!- exclamó Kaito, feliz de la vida, triunfante, dándole una gran lamida a su helado, que aun no se acababa._

_-¡CIERRA LA % BOCA DE UNA BUENA VEZ O TE HARE LLORAR, % MALDITA SEA!- gritó Meiko, tirando el mapa y cualquier cosa que estuviera sobre la mesa, con una vena palpitándole en la frente (a Meiko, no a la mesa, las mesas no tienen venas. Sé de un abrigo que parece que tiene venas, el de Ryu, de Shaman King, pero este es un fic de Vocaloid, no de Shaman King. De cualquier forma, Ryu me da miedo.)_

_Kaito casi se cae de la impresión, lo que sí se cayó fue su helado, que terminó estampado en el piso. Meiko estaba __FURIOSA__._

_Wow, eso si era temible. Una furia tipo anime, con los ojos completamente rojos, un fondo lleno de fuego, los dientes convertidos en colmillos…. Lo que ustedes ya saben._

_-¡No me grites! ¡Te recuerdo que soy un príncipe! ¡No tienes derecho!- protestó Kaito, cediendo a su lado aristocrático. Aunque casi de inmediato se arrepintió de decir eso, porque quedó como un reverendo imbécil._

_-¡Ja!- exclamó Ella, muy enojada, pero recuperando la compostura, mientras volvía a sentarse en el sofá del que había casi saltado hacia apenas unos minutos – ¿Y se supone que me debo inclinar ante ti, que eres tan tonto que ni siquiera tomas en mano la venganza de tu prometida? Ppppf… ni idea de que te vio, definitivamente, nunca has merecido que ella accediera a casarse contigo…. Eres tan… patético.-_

_Meiko se arrepintió de decir eso a los cinco segundos._

_Usted creerá que es porque se dio cuenta de que eso era herir los sentimientos de Kaito hasta lo más profundo. Nada más alejado de la realidad, amigos lectores:_

_Y ahí fue cuando Kaito rompió a llorar histéricamente y a correr por toda la habitación. Es decir, este flasback puede terminar._

_Fin Del FlashBack__________________________________________

-¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡Mikuuuuuuuu!!-

-¡Ya! ¡Ya cállate, por dios!- exigió Meiko, exasperada, sobándose las sienes y lamentando haberlo puesto tan histérico.

En lo poco que llevaba siendo su aliada, había aprendido algo MUY importante: Lo que Kaito siempre necesitaba era un modelo materno, porque se comportaba casi como un niño. Un momento… ¿dije casi? Quería decir que se comportaba, definitivamente, como un niño. Por eso: Mejor no hacerlo llorar o comenzaría un berrinchote del tamaño de Rusia.

-Pero… pero… ¡¡Tienes razón BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ¡Ella no me merecía! ¡Merecía a alguien mejor Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡¡Que mal prometido soy!!!- respondió, igual de histérico, Kaito, sin parar de dar vueltas por la habitación.

Meiko suspiró con resignación. Hora de reconfortar al príncipe. –No exageres, no lo dije enserio.-

-¡Pero lo que dijiste es ciertoooooo! ¡¡BUAAAAAAA!! ¡Buaaaaaaaa!-

-No, no es cierto.- respondió ella, recordando otro punto que había aprendido: Ser _FIRME._

-¡Si! ¡Si es ciertooooooo! ¡¡BUAAAAJAAAAAAA NOOOO!!-

-Dame una prueba-pidió Meiko.

-Mírate a ti: ¡TÚ si eres una buena esposa! ¡Juraste vengar a tu marido y lo estas haciendo muy bien! ¡¡Yo, en cambio, no me ocupo ni siquiera de planear como vengar a Mikuuuuuuu!! ¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!-

Meiko volvió a suspirar con resignación. Kaito ya se había ido a un rincón de la habitación, muy a la Tamaki, rodeado por un aura negra de deprimido.

Meiko se levantó de su asiento, y se acercó a el. Le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo, con voz dulce – Mira: Lo que dije no es cierto, solo lo dije porque me enojó mucho que te pusieras en plan de muy refinadito. Pero tú no eres patético como dije.-

-¿Ah no?-

-Bueno… a veces puedes serlo, pero no lo eres, tú… ehm… Tú merecías casarte con Miku tanto como yo merecí casarme con mi esposo.-

-¿Segura?-

-Si, tú… tú tienes muchas cualidades- Uy, como le dificultaba convencerlo. ¿Qué podía decirle? –Creo que eres… bueno…eres… eres lindo.-

-…- No respondió.

-Si, eres lindo. Muy caprichudo y… bastante tonto, pero… eres lindo.-

-…- Kaito asimiló unos minutos lo que acababa de escuchar. Por alguna razón, eso lo puso nervioso. Curiosamente, en el momento en que ella le había dicho eso, la voz de Meiko le había parecido… parecido muy dulce. Muy dulce. Dejó de llorar, y se levantó, al igual que Meiko. Estaba muy extrañado ante el comentario de la chica. –Bueno… entonces… creo que debo… irme a… ehm… por mas helado.-

Meiko asintió con la cabeza mientras Kaito iba hacia la salida de la tienda. Y recordó lo que el le había dicho hacia apenas unos minutos. Ahí, tuvo un impulso bastante extraño.

–Ah… ¡Kaito!- le llamó.

-¿Si?-

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante. Durante ese instante, Meiko tuvo un sentimiento de que el corazón daba un pequeño vuelco en su pecho. Esos ojos… le recordaban tanto a…

-Solo… una cosa… Gracias por el cumplido.- Musitó Meiko, con las mejillas levemente teñidas de rosa. Sí, algo en los ojos de Kaito le recordaba a su esposo. Mucho, y esto la turbaba. Apartó la mirada discretamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Cual cumplido?- Preguntó Kaito, extrañado. ¿Cumplido? Wo, ¿Ahora hacía cumplidos sin darse cuenta?

-El de hace rato, cuando me mirabas mientras trataba de pensar.-

-Ah…- Kaito se sonrojó levemente también. –Yo… de nada.- y optó por salir de la tienda antes de que su sonrojo aumentara.

Meiko se quedó un momento mirándolo irse. Por qué… ¿Por qué algo en él le recordaba tanto a su esposo? ¿Qué era lo que tenía Kaito que…? No, no debía de pensar en eso. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces para quitarse de la cabeza un recuerdo de un abrazo. Eso… eso ya estaba en el… pasado. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, y muy en el fondo de su corazón pudo sentir que quería echarse a llorar.

Obviamente, no lo hizo.

Kaito siguió huyendo hacia… En realidad, lo de los helados solo había sido una excusa (Muy fácil de creer), lo que necesitaba era alejarse de ella un momento.

¿Pero qué le pasaba? No podía estar sonrojado, ¿oh si? el nunca se sonrojaba ante ninguna chica. Bueno… sí. Miku siempre lograba ponerlo rojo como tomate. Recordó con una sonrisa lo difícil que fue vencer a los nervios para pedirle matrimonio.

_FlashBack__________(We LoVe FlAsHbAcKs)_________________________

_La princesa de verde se encontraba a la sombra de un gran árbol en los jardines de su palacio, leyendo un libro. El día era hermoso, el cielo estaba despejado y hacia bastante calor, pero a la sombra de un árbol se podía escapar rápidamente de él._

_Se oía a los pájaros cantar, a los grillos cantar, a la vecina de Dante cantar (curiosamente, no cantaba nada mal), a Lady GaGa cantar, a Shakira cantar, a los O-zone cantar, a Paquita La Del Barrio cantar… no, esperen, a Paquita la del barrio no._

_El punto es que en el aire flotaba una extrañamente suave melodía, y la princesa Miku no pelaba nada de eso, tan concentrada estaba en su libro._

_Kaito se acercaba lentamente al árbol, por detrás, para que ella no lo viera. Trago saliva. Estaba muy nervioso, muy nervioso, estaba hecho una mata de nervios por la decisión que había tomado esa mañana._

_En uno de sus bolsillos, un pequeño bulto esperaba pacientemente a que por fin Kaito lo sacara (No, no era un animal o algo así, de hecho, no tenia porque esperar nada, pero este es __mi__ fanfic, no el fanfic de otra persona, y yo hago lo que quiero con __MI__ fanfic). Era una cajita, una cajita color azul oscuro que contenía un anillo._

_Al llegar hasta el árbol, se quedo un par de minutos inmóvil, y luego sorprendió a Miku abrazándola por la espalda._

_-¡Kaito!- exclamó ella, lanzando el libro lejos y abrazándolo a su vez. –¡No sabia que estabas en el reino!-_

_-En cuanto pude me di prisa en venir, princesa- respondió Kaito, con una sonrisa, ocultando sus ganas de salir huyendo._

_-Te extrañé- musitó Miku, abrazándolo con un poco mas de fuerza._

_-Y yo a ti mucho más.- respondió el príncipe, pasándole una mano por el cabello y pensando exactamente cómo decirle lo que había venido a decirle._

_-¿Qué hizo que vinieras tan rápido?-_

_Kaito se separó un poco de ella, y sacó la cajita de su bolsillo. Trató de serenar su mente para no decir o hacer algo ridículo._

_-Miku…- comenzó, casi tartamudeando, mientras Miku lo observaba con curiosidad. –Tú… querrías… ca… casar…- abrió la cajita y se la tendió, temblando. Bajó la cabeza, tragó saliva y tomó aire. – ¿Casarteconmigo?-_

_-¿Qué?- preguntó Miku, que increíblemente no había captado el mensaje. No se distinguía por ser inteligentísima. (El libro que había estado leyendo era "Meditación Para Tontos")._

_Kaito volvió a tragar saliva, levantó la cabeza y decidió decirlo todo de un tirón y de una buena vez – ¿Miku Hatsune quisieras casarte conmigo?-_

_Claro, agréguenle un sonrojo imposible._

_Los ojos de ella brillaron con más intensidad, ella lo miró fascinada. – ¡Kaito! Yo… yo… ¡claro que si acepto!... yo… ¡te amo Kaito!-_

_Y mientras los labios de ambos se fundían en un dulce beso (aunque eso es fisiológicamente imposible), Kaito le puso el anillo, sintiéndose el hombre mas feliz de este y otros mundos. (Si es que hay otros mundos)._

_Fin Del FlashBack______________________________________________

-¿Como fue que recordé eso?- se preguntó en voz alta. Y luego recordó que había recordado eso porque desde Miku ninguna chica lo había hecho sonrojar jamás, y que hacía cinco minutos se había vuelto a sonrojar gracias a Meiko. Como pueden ver, mientras pasaba el flashback Kaito había estado pensando en helados.

Sintió nostalgia. Solo de… solo de saber que Miku estaba ya tan lejos que resultaba totalmente inalcanzable… era desesperante y desalentador.

-¡KAITO!- oyó un grito a sus espaldas.

-¿Eh?- y vio de quien se trataba.- Ah… Hola, Ted.-

Kasane Ted se acercó a Kaito luciendo una de sus características sonrisas, muy burlón ante todo, claro.- ¡Hola Kaito! Entonces, ¿Cómo evoluciona la cosa? ¿Ya planearon algo o solo estuviste babeando por ella?-

-¿Eh? No, yo no…- comenzó a negar Kaito, haciéndose el inocente pero sin poder ocultar el tono rosa de sus mejillas.

-¿Ah no? Porque entre todo el ejército se rumorea que entre ustedes dos… pues… bueno, tú sabes…- dijo Ted, dejando un silencio medio raro luego de su frase.

-¡Claro que no!- protestó Kaito, aun mas sonrojado – ¡Sólo son rumores y ya! Punto.-

-Pero debes admitir que pasas mucho tiempo con ella- replicó burlonamente Ted.

-Si, porque ambos tenemos la misma idea: vengarnos de Rin en nombre de nuestros seres queridos.-

Eso me sonó como a pretexto de saint seiya.

-Ajaaaaa- asintió Ted, con sarcasmo.- Bueno, la verdad me da igual, ¿Entonces no han planeado nada aun?-

-No, pero la estrategia esta casi lista- respondió Kaito, con una gota de sudor orbitándole la cabeza. –Aunque… bueno… no estoy seguro-

Paso un minuto de silencio.

-Bueno, supongo que debo ir a hablar con Meiko, seguro ella SÍ tiene algo en mente.- dijo Ted, dándose cuenta de que el glorioso e inteligente príncipe de azul (estoy siendo sarcástica) no tenía ni idea de cómo atacar al enemigo. Y se dirigió a la tienda de campaña donde estaba Meiko.

Mientras tanto, Kaito volvió en su búsqueda de helado. Ninguno de los dos sospechaba que estaban siendo atentamente espiados por Meiko, desde la tienda de campaña.

**Fin Del Capitulo:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Dejen sus rewiews ¿ZA?**

**Atte: Lallen**

**Pd: Mmmh… ¿Qué puedo decir de este capitulo?**

**Ah, veamos… primero. Ustedes no se imaginan como terminara este fic XD**

**Una cosa: Si se preguntan por que Meiko es tan mal hablada (Jeje…) es porque, contrariamente a los fufurufos del resto del fic, ella NO es ni princesa, ni duquesa, ni manager de David Bidbal, es una… bueno, de hecho (Y aunque no quiero sonar fufurufa yo también) es una plebeya.**

**Otra: Teto vive lejos de su hermano y en el castillo del enemigo por qué…**

**No quiere meterse en la vida aristocrática luego de ver como les fue los príncipes de otros reinos.**

**Le da MUCHA flojera gobernar.**

**Lo único que quiere es vivir comiendo algo rico.**

**Y… bueno… ¿Como acabó en el castillo de Rin? Pues porque puede servirles de espías a los enemigos, ¿no? El punto es que ahí está.**

**Ah, otra cosa: esta será una semicomedia, ¿si? Porque… no TODO será cómico. Pero no habrá gran cosa de SERIEDAD tampoco… o eso creo. Ah, y ****ENSERIO NO SE ESPERAN EL FINAL XDDDD**


	2. Primeros Pasos

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Antes de**** que**** comiencen**** a Leer el**** fic****:**

**Como saben, Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha y a otro grupo de japoneses súper suertudos.**

**En éste fic Len NO morirá**

**Sí, en este fic habrá MeikoxKaito**

**No habrá LenxRin porque esa pareja de plano no me sale**

**Sí, este fic está oficialmente inspirado en la Saga Evil**

**Sí, trataré de que esto sea una comedia**

**Y por último: Sí, este fic tiene MUCHOS personajes agregados.**

**Siguen sin imaginar siquiera el final, mwajaja…**

**________________________________¡Its War, My Friends!**

**Capitulo**** Uno:**

**Primeros Pasos**

**7:30 de La Mañana**

-El DESAYUNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - se oyó en todo el campamento.

Kaito se levantó de su cama, adormilado, y casi casi en estado zombi (perdón, quería decir, EN ESTADO ZOMBI) se cambió, se lavó la cara y salió de la tienda de campaña aun bostezando.

Se dirigió hacia la tienda de campaña donde repartían la comida, preguntándose si eso de tener que levantarse para ir a desayunar no era demasiado cruel. Él quería seguir durmiendo…

Cuando ya estaba sentado en una de las mesas, con su plato de cereal a un lado (… sí, ya sé que en un campamento de guerra NO dan cereal con leche, pero este es un fic), no soportó mas y terminó dormido, con la cabeza recargada sobre la mesa.

Ya cuando varias zetas estaban comenzando a surgir de su cabeza y los ponis color azul comenzaban a correr por su imaginación, alguien comenzó a sacudirlo con una mano. Cada vez con más fuerza.

Pero nada detenía a los ponis.

-Príncipe… Príncipe…- escuchaba, pero sin despertar. Hasta que un grito de furia… -¡KAITO ESTÚPIDO ARISTÓCRATA, DESPIERTA Y NO SEAS FLOJO!-

Los ponis murieron en una explosión nuclear.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y por el susto cayó al suelo. Meiko lo miraba, con cara de "…estos ricos…". Obviamente, ella lo había sacado del trance zombi-dormido lleno de ponis. Kaito frunció el ceño, no muy enojado pero si fastidiado.

-¡Oye! ¡Estaba soñando con Miku!- protesto el príncipe.

Si chucha.

-Sí, pero si no te despierto no te despiertas, y si no lo haces, no podrás estar al pendiente de la estrategia que el príncipe Ted y yo estamos ideando.- respondió Meiko, encogiéndose de hombros.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRHGGGGGHHH- se quejó Kaito- ¿¿Estrategias otra vezzz?? ¡Nooo! ¡¡Las estrategias son aburridas!!-

Meiko suspiró con resignación. Nada que hacer, ese tipo DEFINITIVAMENTE no tenía ni pizca de instinto militar. – ¿Quieres vengar a la princesa Miku sí o no?-

-Sí, sí quiero hacerlo… sólo…-

-Entonces tendrás que ayudarnos en el ataque. –

Kaito la miró fastidiado, pero se vio incapaz de responderle algo, y volteó hacia otra parte con su pose de niño regañado, mientras Meiko se reía interiormente de lo cómico del asunto. Los aristócratas eran taaaaan raros…

_**____________________________________________*Castillo de Rin**_

**11:30 de la mañana**

Miles y miles y miles y miles de zetas flotaban en la habitación como signo de que la adorable y dulce (estoy siendo sarcástica) princesa Rin seguía sumida en sus dulces y tiernos sueños.

En su sueño estaba enterrándole una espada muy profundamente en el abdomen a esa plebeya de armadura roja y ahorcando a Kaito mientras reía maníacamente. Ah, y estaba también cocinando un caldero con agua hirviendo… y dentro de él Luka. Mwajaja, que imágenes tan agradables…

-Ehm… ¿Señorita Rin?- musitó Gakupo, preguntándose si despertarla o no. (Ósea preguntándose si morir o no).

Entonces, como si hubieran encendido un chip, Rin se levantó de su cama muy enojada, fue hacia Gakupo y ahí comenzó la gritadera.

-¿ESTÚPIDO MAYORDOMO, POR QUÉ ME DESPIERTAS? ¿QUÉ TIENES EN CONTRA DE QUE YO DUERMA BIEN? ¡SI NO DUERMO BIEN ME VERE FEA!-

"Si se enoja tanto también" pensó para sí Gakupo. –Señorita…-

-¡GAKUPO!- protestó Rin, exigiendo un apelativo más grande.

-Perdón, estem… su incomparable alteza, ya son las 12, debería levantarse. Ya lo sabe usted, a quien madruga dios lo ayuda, jeje…-

-No me hace gracia, ese refrán no es aplicable a los príncipes y princesas.- gruñó Rin. –Pero bueno…- hizo un gesto aristocrático que indicaba resignación –Supongo que debo ir a desayunar, mi real estomago necesita comer algo.- y sacó a empujones al mayordomo de su recámara para cambiarse.

**Dos Horas Después…**

Rin bajaba majestuosamente las escaleras, con música majestuosa de fondo. Todos se inclinaron levemente (todos a regañadientes excepto Len, que por alguna razón era el único que le aguantaba sus extravagancias). Y entonces, su pie levemente resbaló con un vegetal (cuyo nombre empieza con BA y termina con NANA) en uno de los escalones, y la princesa por poco se cae, pero alcanzo a mantener el equilibrio y no hubo mayor problema… bueno, sí.

-¡%%%%% se arruinó mi entrada!- exclamó, como si por eso el mundo se fuera a acabar.

-Su alteza, no debería decir ese tipo de palabras.- aconsejó Gakupo.

-¡Hablo como me da la gana! ¡Ahora… todo de nuevo!- ordenó, regresando a lo alto de las escaleras.

Todos lanzaron un "aaaaaaaaaaarrrggghhh… " De fastidio.

Y regresa la escena, Rin bajando las escaleras, todo inclinados, ninguna banana en los escalones, música majestuosa. Y Rin llegó a la mesa, se sentó y comenzó a comer.

Lucha diaria. Luka la observaba nerviosamente, y cual no fue su crisis nerviosa cuando Rin, al terminar su plato de cereales, dijo un elegante pero no por eso menos malévolo –Muy salado.-

A Luka se le fue el alma al suelo. –Sa… ¿SALADO? ¡ES CERAL CON LECHE! ¡NO TIENE SAL!-

-Pues no se cómo lo logras, Luka, pero hiciste un plato de cereal con leche demasiado salado.- se excusó Rin, riendo interiormente, con una sonrisa cruel.

-¡¿CÓMO MUY SALADO?! ¡¿CÓMO MUY SALADO?!- comenzó a enfurecerse Luka.

Len, al darse cuenta de que la situación iba a terminar en algo feo si alguien no mantenía a raya los instintos asesinos de Luka, la tomó por los hombros, arrastrándola hacia la cocina velozmente, diciendo un –Discúlpeme, Srta. Luka, peeero le recuerdo que debe terminar de preparar el guisado para hoy en la tarde, espero que no quede muy salado…-

Luka casi explota de tanta furia.

Gakupo se le quedó viendo a Rin con cara de "Así que otra vez molestando, ¿eh?"

-¿Qué me ves?- preguntó con fastidio la princesa.

-Señorita…-

-¡EJEM!-

-¡Su alteza, debería hacer al menos un esfuerzo para no hacer enojar a la señorita Luka tan fácilmente, lo hace todos los días!-

-Sí, sí, como sea, ¿novedades?-

Gakupo suspiró resignado. Lo que "su alteza" no quería oír, no lo oiría, así de fácil. Aristócratas.

-Por lo visto no hay movimiento en el campo enemigo.-

-Que mal, mi plan maestro aun deberá esperar un poco para realizarse.- musitó Rin, pensativa.

-¿Plan maestro?- preguntó Gakupo extrañado. A caray… ¿ahora la princesa diseñaba planes sin avisarle?

-Sí, pero no puedo decírtelo, es un secreto.- respondió Rin, con un guiño. –Ah, por cierto: Quiero que lo asesines-

-A… ¿asesinar? ¿Yo? ¿A Quien?- el pobre mayordomo casi tuvo un infarto. Esos cereales con leche tenían algo raro o…

-Quiero que mates a Kaito, o bueno, lo intentes, cuando vayas al campamento enemigo, ¿si?-

Ahí fue cuando Gakupo puso la mayor cara de WTF puesta por un ser humano. –QUEEEEE???!- grito, impactado.

Órale ¿Así que ahora también servía de asesino? Ah, no, muy peligroso. Si llegaran a cacharlo… Uy…

-Que lo vayas a matar, ¿es tan difícil comprenderlo?- repuso Rin, fastidiada.

-Pero… pero… ¡Yo no soy un asesino! ¡Soy un simple mayordomo!- lloriqueó Gakupo.

Rin puso mala cara y gracias a esto Gakupo supo que no podía negarse.

"%" pensó.

**___________________________________Mientras tanto… en el campamento enemigo…**

Los tres jefes de la oposición estaban alrededor de una mesa en donde estaban varios planos del terreno enemigo.-Muy bien, entonces la idea es esta: -Comenzó Meiko- Mandamos la mitad por el frente, y yo, Kaito y la otra mitad nos deslizamos por detrás, entramos al castillo y capturamos a la princesa…-

-Mientras yo y la primera mitad los despedazamos por el frente. Me gusta.- asintió Ted.

-Perfecto. Kaito… ¿oíste?... ¿Kaito?-

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…- Ponis otra vez. El príncipe de azul estaba más dormido que la bella durmiente en la película de Disney, sólo que recargado en una mesa con planos de guerra.

Meiko frunció el ceño. Lo tomó de un hombro, lo sacudió un poco y pronto Kaito se despertó como si le hubieran encendido un chip.

-¡PRESENTE!- gritó, asustado.

-¡Ya sabemos que estás presente baboso! ¡Pon atención!-

-Pero… ¡tengo sueño!-

-¡NO TE DUERMAS! ¡ES IMPORTANTE!-

-¡Tengo sueñoooo! ¡Casi no dormiiii!- se quejó Kaito como niño pequeño.

Venita palpitando en la frente de Meiko. –Si serás…-

-Wo, ustedes dos Si que parecen esposos.- comento impresionado Ted.

SEGUNDA venita palpitando en la frente de Meiko.

-¡SI NO VAS A DECIR NADA INTERESANTE MEJOR CIERRA LA BOCA!- Le gritó Meiko a Ted.

-¿Esposos? ¿Quienes? ¿De a como?- Kaito aun no entendía muy bien lo sucedido.

-Nada, que estábamos trazando el plan para acabar con Rin- explicó Meiko, viendo con mala cara a Ted.

De inmediato este supo que calladito se veía más bonito.

-Oooh… ¿Luego podemos pasar por un helado?- preguntó Kaito.

Ted y Meiko lo miraron con tal cara que Kaito de inmediato supo que… la respuesta era NO.

-Ehm… digo, después de planear todo esto, jeje…- se explicó Kaito, con una risa nerviosa.

Ted se golpeo la cabeza con la mano. Meiko suspiró resignadamente y negó con la cabeza. –Kaito… ¿Puedes dejar de pensar en cosas sin importancia? ¡Esto es la guerra!-

Kaito bajó la cabeza como niño regañado. –No se vale…-

TERCERA Venita palpitando en la frente de la mujer de armadura roja. -En fin, Ted, explícale la estrategia.- refunfuñó.

-¿Cual estrategia?- preguntó Kaito.

CUARTA venita palpitando en la frente de Meiko.

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué yo?- protestó Ted.

QUINTA venita palpitando en la frente de Meiko.

-¡Porque sí y no molestes! Y Kaito, ¡HAZLE CASO MALDITA SEA!- y emprendió el camino a la salida -…Necesito sake…- musitó, saliendo de la tienda de campaña mientras se sobaba las sienes. –Me saca de quicio, me saca de quicio… me saca de quicio…-

Ninguna venita.

**__________________________________*Mientras tanto, en la cocina del palacio de Rin…**

-¿Pueden creerlo? Me dijo- imitó la voz de la princesa –"Ay si, Quiero que mates a Kaito" ¡Así nada mas! ¿De qué me ve cara? ¡Yo no asesinaría ni a una mosca!- se quejaba Gakupo.

-"Demasiado salado" dijo, "demasiado salado" ¿¿¿DEMASIADO SALADO UN %%%% PLATO DE %%%% CEREAL??? ¡ESTÚPIDA NIÑA CONSENTIDA RICACHONA!- exclamó Luka, lanzando un plato al piso, que se hizo añicos con gran estrépito.

-mmññam…- alcanzó a musitar Teto, devorando otra baguette.

-¡Y tú deja de comer! ¡Me estresas, Por dios! ¡Vas a engordar!- gritó Luka, desesperada, lanzándole una olla.

Teto la esquivó fácilmente, y luego respondió:

-Ñom.. nom… no engofhdo- (traducción: No, no engordo)

-Dices…- se fastidió Luka.

-Buenos días lamento llegar tarde yo…- comenzó a decir Haku, entrando a la cocina. Peeero… como Gakupo estaba ahí brillando por su presencia, le entraron tantos nervios que prefirió retirarse. Sin lograrlo, ya que Teto la sostuvo de la camisa antes de que pudiera irse, no pudo seguir con el plan A: Huir.

-Buenos días, Haku.- saludó Luka, sin hacer mucho caso, demasiado concentrada en hacer un cereal con leche que no estuviera muy salado.

-Buenos días, señorita.- saludó Gakupo con una leve reverencia.

-Bunmhas…- saludó Teto, con la boca llena (traducción: Buenas.)

-Ahh… eh… buenos días a todos…-

-Gakmupmpo fenhe alghbo qhefg dehcifthem- (Traducción: Gakupo tiene algo que decirte) dijo Teto, señalando al susodicho.

-¿QUÉ?-exclamó Gakupo. – ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo no…- pero Luka le dio un zape antes de que terminara con la frase.

-A… ¿A Mi? ¿Decirme algo?- se asustó Haku.

-¡No! ¡Yo no tengo nada que decirte! Todo es un error y…- pero ya los habían sacado de la cocina.

Se quedaron en un sepulcral silencio que era más sepulcral que las sepulcrales historias de fantasmas saliendo de sus sepulcros.

Cause This Is Thriller…

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Decir algo estúpido como "Vaya que esas dos son insistentes" o mejor decir "En realidad, no quería decirte nada"…

Siguieron otros minutos de silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir ni pa. Solo se quedaron mirándose, y pensando cada quien por su cuenta básicamente lo mismo.

"Debo… Debo hacer algo, debo hacer algo"

Entonces, Gakupo se dio cuenta de lo sencillo de la situación. Ahí estaba, estaban solos los dos, el momento era perfecto para intentar algo… ¿Oh no?

Tal vez si trataba de besarla en los labios… No, eso era bastante precipitado. Bueno, tal vez si comenzaba dándole un beso en la mejilla, y ver su reacción, podría saber si era buena idea besarla enserio o no.

Sí, podía ser buena idea probar su reacción, así saber si realmente podía intentar algo o no. Ok… era una buena idea.

Optó por seguir ese impulso (ya comenzaba a hartar eso de estar tan sepulcrales) y se inclinó lentamente hacia ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

A Haku el corazón le dio un vuelco más volcoso que una lancha volcándose en medio del océano, y estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando al mayordomo se le ocurrió volver a besarla… esta vez en la comisura de los labios.

Y Justo cuando la tomaba de los hombros y volvía a inclinarse para besarla en serio esta vez… los dos cerraron los ojos… a punto de por fin vivir lo que llevaban soñando tanto tiempo… comenzaba a oírse la música romántica, comenzaban a surgir corazoncitos… por fin iban a demostrarse sus verdaderos sentimientos… el fondo comenzaba a llenarse de brillitos, y que comenzara un romance lleno de amor, lleno de ternura y de cariño, que todos recordarían por siemp…

-¡Hola Gakupo! ¡Hola Haku! ¿Qué hacen?-

Sonido de disco rayado, desaparece toda la parafernalia romántica.

Un avión… ¡no! Un Bandido… ¡No! Un Asesino… ¡No! Un Shota… S…. bueno, ¡Casi!

Len Kagamine sonriendo felizmente, con una bandeja de plata en las manos y una sonrisota inocente en los labios, sin darse cuenta de que acababa de echar a perder un beso y echo que miles y miles de lectoras gritaran "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamaron Gakupo y Haku a coro, separándose precipitadamente.

**________________________________*Mientras tanto, en el campamento enemigo…**

-¡Aaaaah!- Exclamó Kaito, por fin entendiendo a que se refería Ted con esa estrategia.

-Ósea que un grupo ataca por delante y luego Meiko, yo y otro grupo entramos por atrás para capturar a Rin, ¿Cierto?-

-Sí, eso, exactamente.- musitó Ted, agotado pero feliz de que luego de explicárselo de todas las formas posibles al príncipe mas de cien veces, este por fin había entendido la estrategia.

-¡Wooooo! ¡Es engañoso! ¡Así Rin no podrá escapar, porque no sabrá que la estaremos atacando de dos lados a la vez!- exclamó, impresionado ante tan brillante y complicado plan.

-De hecho, Kaito, esa es la idea.-

Mientras tanto, en su tienda de campaña, Meiko se encontraba muy tranquilamente sacándole filo a su espada.

Si, tranquilidad.

Al fin, el friki del helado no estaba cerca. Al fin, un lugar donde no necesitaba ser la única fuente de sentido común, por fin. Aaah… todo era tan tranquilo.

Comenzó a tararear una tonadilla muy nostálgica, con la vista fija en su espada. La tonadita se iba volviendo más y más triste, y más y más hermosa, sentada en una silla frente a una mesa.

Cada vez comenzaba a tararear con más libertad, tanto que luego de unos minutos ya estaba cantando esa tonadilla tan bonita, sin poder esperar lo que sucedería a continuación.

-Oye, tienes bonita voz.- opinó el príncipe, con un helado en la mano izquierda y una sonrisa mas grande que Rusia.

Meiko se interrumpió en el acto, y volteó a verlo aterrada.

-¿EH? ¿Qué? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí??-

-Como… mmmh… como medio minuto o algo así.-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Oye, no te avergüences, cantas muy bonito.-

Meiko se quedó de una pieza. "Estúpido Ted… a qué horas se te ocurre soltarlo %"

-¿Vienes a decirme algo más o solo me quieres mandar a La academia?-

-Si, Ted dijo que quería verte para establecer el número de caballería, armas de asedio y… y… in…tan… tera o algo así.-

-Infantería.- corrigió Meiko, con una gota de sudor enorme sobre la cabeza.

-Eso, que porque quiere que este todo muy claro sobre los ataques de la estrategia y los soldados que deben seguir las direcciones… ¿O cómo era?-

-En pocas palabras, que Ted quiere verme para planear bien cosas de las que tú no entiendes ni la mitad, ¿Cierto?- Gruñó Meiko, comenzando a afilar su espada con más y más furia conforme pasaban los segundos con el príncipe ahí paradote.

-Sí- asintió el príncipe, con una carita angelical. –Oye… ¿Qué quiere decir Intantera?-

-Infantería. Se Refiere A Soldados a pie.-

-¿A Pie?-

-Ósea los que andan caminando.-

-Pero… si un jinete se cae del caballo ¿Automáticamente se convierte en intantera?-

-Infantería. Mmmh… Infant… Mira, no sé, Ya, ¿Qué Quieres?-

-Solo quería saber… ¿Y cuando se va a acabar todo esto de la planeación y los ejércitos? Es aburridoooooo, ¿no?…-

Ahí fue cuando Meiko se levanto de su silla, tirando al piso la espada, fue hacia el príncipe muy rápidamente, lo tomo del cuello del abrigo, lo recargo en la pared bruscamente y lo miro con esa mirada que guardaba solo cuando necesitaba darle a entender a alguien que **LA-ESTABA-SACANDO-DE-QUICIO.**

Kaito la miro aterrado hasta la medula, queriendo zafarse, pero no lo lograba, tristemente.

-Mira, aristócrata de cuarta, tu nunca debiste vivir algo tan grave como yo, se que no tuviste que luchar nada para llegar a donde llegaste… pero… lo que no tolero es que vengas a quejarte porque te parece "Aburrido". ¿Sabes que es esto "aburrido"? ¿Mmmh?-lo sacudió un poco.- ¿Lo sabes?-

-Eeeeh… eh…-

-¡GUERRA! ¡ESTO ES GUERRA!- Casi casi rugiendo.

Kaito asintió lentamente con la cabeza, muerto de miedo. Aun así, de algún lado de su cabeza surgió una duda:

–Pero… ¿A qué te refieres con que yo no tuve que luchar?-

-Que, cabeza de rábano…-

-¿Por qué cabeza de rábano?-

-¡Ya cállate! Te decía, Yo, contrariamente a ti, TUVE QUE TRABAJAR PARA CONSEGUIR UNA %%%% CASA, ¿¿ME OYES?? TUVE QUE TRABAJAR 25 HORAS POR DIA Y 8 DIAS A LA SEMANA…-

-Pero… el día solo tiene 24 horas y la semana 7 d…- iba a protestar Kaito, extrañado ante tal surrealismo.

-¡CIERRA LA %%% BOCA, MUGRE FUFURUFO INUTIL! ¿QUÉ HICISTE TÚ PARA OBTENER ESE CASTILLO? ¿ESE REINO? ¿EH? ¿QUE HICISTE? ¡NACISTE ESO ES TODO!-

-¡Hola!- saludó un guardia entrando ingenuamente a la tienda de campaña –Quería preguntar cuando iremos por ese cargamento d…-

Meiko inmediatamente soltó a Kaito, y se fue hacia el pobre soldado, le dio una cachetada y comenzó a regañarlo:

-EN PRIMERA: ¿CÓMO ENTRAS ASI COMO ASI? ¿EH? ¿Y SI ME ESTUVIERA CAMBIANDO? ¿Eh?-

-Yo…-

-¿Qué?-

Y señaló a Kaito. Éste, con una sonrisa estúpida, pensó en voz alta: -Pero… a mi no me regañaste, ¿Ósea que si te estuvieras cambiando y yo entrara no te importaría?-

Venita palpitando en la frente de la guerrera.

-TU NO HABLES.-

-Pero… por un lado lo que dijo es cierto. ¿Acaso ustedes dos están…?-

-¡Ya! Cierren La Boca Los Dos, ¿Saben que haré? ME VOY, PASARE UN RATO EN LA TABERNA MAS CERCANA, ¡ESTOY HARTA DE LA BOLA DE LOCOS AQUÍ!- y se retiró, aun formulando mas insultos.

El soldado volteó hacia Kaito, extrañado de verlo en el piso, desaliñado y con apariencia de tipo que acaba de ser golpeado. En el piso, y sonriendo con una cara bastante estúpida.

Y ahora entra el cliché de toda película donde sale alguna chica de armas tomar, y que a mí, personalmente, siempre me ha caído mal:

-Wa… Que mujer.- dijo, admirado, y con (otra) sonrisa tonta.

El hecho, es que desde ese día del "_te ves bastante linda cuando estás tan pensativa_", no la veía del mismo modo.

Como se imaginaran, comenzaba a sentir algo por ella, y entre mas intentaba acercarse, mas interesante le parecía.

"Me estoy enamorando de una plebeya, que cosa…"

Nota: Y mientras tanto el guardia se estaba imaginando las cosas mas raras, y otras que la decencia y formalidad no me permiten mencionar en este fic.

**Fin Del Capitulo::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::. Dejen sus rewiews ¿Ok?**

**Atte: Lallen**

**Pd: Ustedes siguen sin imaginarse como terminara este fic XD**

**Una Cosa: Si se preguntan porque me gusta tanto el dichoso KaiMei (Rayos, como odio como suena)…mmmno… si se preguntan porque me gusta tanto el KaitoxMeiko, simplemente porque se complementan, por si no se dan cuenta:**

**Meiko:**

***Fuerte, con instinto maternal, inteligente, madura, con sentido común…**

**Kaito:**

***Débil, muy sensible, un poco idiota, infantil, olvidando el sentido común…**

**No se, me gusta esa idea.**

**Sin contar que Meiko me cae bien.**

**Y Kaito, es mi favorito, uno de mis yo interiores, me identifico con el.**

**Que cosas, ¿no?**

**¡Perdón Por La tardanza Gomen Este Fic Aun No Acaba solo no se Me Ocurría Nada! Mi Inspiración me esta tratando muy maaaaaaaal…**

**¡Saludos a tods mis fieles lectors!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Antes de**** que**** comiencen**** a Leer el**** fic****:**

**Como saben, Vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha y a otro grupo de japoneses súper suertudos.**

**En éste fic Len NO morirá**

**Sí, en este fic habrá MeikoxKaito**

**No habrá LenxRin porque esa pareja de plano no me sale… o bueno, tratare de poner medio twincest, pero no esperen mucho. ¿Ok?**

**Sí, este fic está oficialmente inspirado en la Saga Evil**

**Sí, trataré de que esto sea una comedia**

**Y por último: Sí, este fic tiene MUCHOS personajes agregados.**

**Siguen sin imaginar siquiera el final, mwajaja…**

**________________________________¡Its War, My Friends!**

**Capitulo Tres:**

**Una Orden, Tristeza y Desenfreno**

La princesa Rin tomó otro bocado del guisado delicioso (del cual acababa de decir que era un asco, para desesperación de Luka), y aunque tuviera la boca medio llena, no le importó para decir:

-Y bien, Gakupo, ¿Se hizo lo que pedí?-

El pobre mayordomo observaba asqueado los modales de ingestión reales, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario por temor a ser decapitado al día siguiente.

-Pero… pero… - tomó aire -sí, pero no me parece apropiado, su alteza.-

-Me vale un churro, di orden de quemar cierta tumba y espero que lo hayan hecho.-

-Si, princesa Rin, sí se hizo.-

-Esplendido… jiji…- musitó para sí Rin, con una sonrisita perversa, tomando otro bocado. –Esto le encantará a esa % plebeya…-

**Mientras tanto, en las cocinas…**

-¡CUATRO HORAS PREPARANDO ESE % GUISADO!- exclamó Luka, lanzando una olla al piso.

Teto suspiró resignada. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ese teleteatro de siempre.

-… ¡¿Y PARA QUÉ?! ¿Qué Dice? "Ash, ósea, asqueroso"- continuó Luka – ¡ASQUEROSO UN %!-

-¡Hola, señoritas!- saludó el rey de los shotas… perdón, Len, entrando a la cocina. Entonces, Luka y Teto recordaron una razón por las que debían reclamarle.

-¡Len, VOY A MATARTE!- exclamó Luka, sosteniendo al rubio por el cuello de la camisa. Ya de por si no estaba de buen humor, y recordando sus razones ahora estaba furiosa.

-Lufha, no seafh tan impulsiva, pofh avo!- (Traducción: Luka, no seas tan impulsiva, por favor) protestó Teto, antes de tragar la baguette que tenía en la boca, intentando salvar la vida del pobre sirviente.

Por fin se había dado cuenta de que es mejor hablar con la boca vacía.

-¡Pero Teto! ¡Éste idiota nos hecho a perder la idea!- exclamó Luka-

-¡Pero… yo no sabía nada!- protestó Len, asustado. El pobre ni estaba enterado de que Teto y Luka querían reunir a Haku y a Gakupo, y como iba a saberlo, pobre, si en primera no le interesaba, y en segunda, las muy transas ni siquiera le habían dicho. Y en tercera, en tiempos de guerra normalmente nadie piensa en reunir a dos fulanos, ¿oh si? Bueno… Lallen lo haría, pero… Lallen es Lallen y éste es un fic.

-Mmm… pero aun así, de no ser por ti los habríamos podido reunir.- reflexionó Teto en voz alta.

-¡¡Eres un idiota un idiota un idiota un idiotaaaaaa!!- exclamaba Luka, sacudiendo al pobre sirviente.

-Pero… pero…- balbuceaba Len, sin entender gran cosa.

-¡Hora de la cena para nosotros!- exclamó Gakupo, entrando sorpresivamente a la cocina, y disimulando que estaba sintiéndose pésimo por haber dado una orden tan atroz hacia un tiempo.

"Hablando del rey de Roma…" pensaron todos al unísono. Excepto Gakupo, claro, él no sabía que estaban hablando de él. Y de cualquier forma, si alguien habla de si mismo, nunca dirá "Hablando del rey de Roma" en medio de una frase, ¿oh si?

Luka soltó a Len y se encaminó al comedor. Teto la siguió, pensando algún plan para reunir a Gakupo y Haku… uno que sí sirviera.

Y se le ocurrió uno.

Cuando paso junto a el, le guiñó un ojo a Gakupo. Este la miró extrañado, pensando "de tanto comer ya comienza a enloquecer", y cuando pasó Len, lo sostuvo del brazo.

–¿Y Haku?- Pregunto, extrañado ante la ausencia de ésta ultima.

-¿Haku? Quien sabe, desde que habló contigo no ha aparecido.- respondió Len, encogiéndose de hombros, soltándose de Gakupo y siguiendo a Teto.

Gakupo se quedó unos minutos inmóvil.

Caminó hacia las habitaciones de la servidumbre, no muy seguro de encontrarla, pero con algunas esperanzas. Después de todo, aun tenían un asunto pendiente…

**Mientras tanto, en el campamento enemigo…**

El glorioso, inteligente y sabio príncipe (estoy siendo MUY sarcástica) estaba concentrado, sentado en un diván, observando fijamente un helado sobre la mesa.

¿Qué rayos? Se preguntarán ustedes.

Bien, lo que pasaba por la cabeza del príncipe era lo siguiente:

"Veamos… si soy capaz de NO comerme ese helado por ella, quiere decir que, efectivamente, si me estoy enamorando, y mucho"

El ejercicio consistía en imaginar que si comía aunque fuera solo un poco de ese helado, le pasaría algo malo a Meiko. Si le valía un vil churro y aun así devoraba el helado, sus sentimientos no estaban del todo claros. En cambio, si era capaz de resistirse a la magnética atracción del delicioso helado…

Que era de chocolate y cuyo aroma podía sentir…

-¡Kaito! ¿Qué haces?- interrumpió Ted, entrando sorpresivamente a la tienda de campaña. Como ven, en ese campamento todos entran a todas partes como Juan por su casa. ¿Cual Juan? No sé.

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamó Kaito, con un susto del tamaño de Rusia.

Sin querer, con un falso movimiento hizo que un jarrón en una mesita de noche cercana cayera al piso, chocara con una cuchara misteriosamente tirada, que salió volando hasta un adorno del techo, que cayo con un golpe sordo… justo encima del helado.

(Como amo cuando pasan ese tipo de cosas en las películas.)

Por lo tanto, Kaito no pudo comérselo ni aunque hubiese querido.

A Kaito se le iluminaron los ojos. – ¡SÍ! ¡ESTOY ENAMORADO! ¡NO ME COMÍ EL HELADO!-

Ted lo miró con cara de "Muy bien, este tipo ya enloqueció (más)"

Kaito corrió hacia Ted, lo tomó de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearlo. –¡Mi corazón late de nuevo! ¡Estoy enamorado otra vez!-

-¿A…jha… y eso se supone que debería importarme?-

-¡Estoy enamorado otra vez! ¡Esto es fantástico!- juntó sus manos, y apareció tras de él un fondo lleno de corazoncitos, y con los ojos brillosos comenzó: -¡Le compraré flores, chocolates, joyas, de todo! ¡Volveré a sentir esa adorable calidez otra vez! ¡Tendré a alguien a quien abrazar en la noche!-

-Er…- musitó Ted, sin saber muy bien como sacarlo del trance.

-¡Volveré a sentir lo mismo que con Miku!-

-Er…-

-¡Le compraré muchas flores! ¡La besaré bajo un muérdago! ¡La consolaré si llora!...

**Dos horas después…**

**-¡**Ted! ¡Estoy enamorado! ¡Muy enamorado!-

-¿Ya terminaste?- preguntó Ted, comiendo palomitas, sentado sobre un sillón mientras Kaito se había aventado todo el discurso.

-¡Sí! Ahora… solo debo… solo deb…- y Kaito se quedo callado. Uy…

-¿Mh? ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Ted.

-Oh… rayos, ¿Cómo voy a decírselo?-

-…Pues mientras lo piensas, yo venia a decirte que… mmmh… vaya, creo que lo olvide, por estar escuchando tus estupideces. Pero, una cosa; ¿Tan fácil acabas de olvidar a Miku?-

Reacción siguiente: Kaito se puso todo muinoso en un rincón sombrío, muy al estilo Tamaki, con todo y setas.

-…olvida que dije eso.-

-¡Eeeeeeehhh!- todo el efecto vuelve a desaparecer. – ¡Estoy Enamorado! ¡Estoy enamorado!-

Al mismo instante, mientras Kaito seguía divagando como un vil drogado, Gakupo buscaba y buscaba y rebuscaba y volvía a buscar a Haku, sin encontrarla. Por lo tanto, regresó al comedor, y al darse cuenta de que ya todos habían terminado, fue por los pasillos a regresar a su búsqueda de Haku… pero en el balcón de la princesa algo le llamo la atención y se quedo observando con curiosidad (estando perfectamente consciente de que si lo cachaban podía ser peligroso).

La princesa estaba sentada en su sillita fina de esas que jamás podremos comprar, de siempre, y su fiel sirviente estaba con una bandeja de te, acababa de llegar ahí unos segundos antes. Eso Gakupo podía apostarlo.

Len sirvió con cuidado el té, mientras Rin lo observaba atentamente. Pronto, el pobre tipo ignorante de las cosas que pasaban por la mente de la princesa, sonrió con esa cara que ponen los sirvientes crédulos, amables, pacientes y tolerantes (muy al estilo Wilhelm, de Ludwig Revolution, o… ehm… ¿Existe un sirviente además de el que pueda poner esa cara?), y le preguntó:

-¿Qué sucede, señorita Rin?-

Ella cambio su expresión pensativa a una de aristocrática ofendida. – ¿Mh? ¿Debería sucederme algo, Len?- esto dicho con la voz que usan los nobles que significa "Inútil, eso que te importa".

-No, señorita, solo noté su expresión algo reflexiva.-

Gakupo tuvo un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

Rin se quedo callada. No quería admitirlo, pero durante un minuto se descubrió a si misma mirando al sirviente con ojos distintos. –Len…- comenzó.

-¿Si, señorita?-

-Eres mi sirviente más leal. Yo diría mas, eres como un amigo para mí.-

El signo de interrogación en la cabeza de Gakupo se volvió aun más grande.

Len simplemente se inclino respetuosamente, disimulando un leve sonrojo.

-Gracias, su alteza.-

-…asesinaste a Miku por mi. Eso fue muy leal.-

Len sintió un vacio en el estomago. Pero no lo demostró, solo sonrió. –Si, sus deseos son órdenes.-

(Con eso sólo puedo pensar: "Esclavo, de la hija del mal, esclavo soooooy")

-Pues… quiero pedirte un graaaaan favor.-

-¿Si? ¿Cual?-

La princesa lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, lo acercó y le susurró: -Compra una aplanadora, sin que nadie se entere, y ponla en el calabozo num. 1234 ¿Sale?-

Gakupo no alcanzo a oír, pero vio todo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

¿La princesa estaba seduciendo un sirviente?

Ese té debía tener algo raro. Muy, muy raro.

Len se quedo con cara de "¿?", pero asintió con la cabeza. –Si, princesa.-

-Gracias, Len bonito.- y le da un beso en la mejilla, logrando que el sirviente se sonroje.

Rin y Len se miraron, ella con una expresión como de estar planeando algo, y el con una expresión confundida.

Pero, por un impulso invisible ambos se inclinaron, a punto de besarse tiernamente, sin saber muy bien que rayos estaban haciendo. Se olvidaron completamente del universo a su alrededor, de sus posiciones sociales, tal vez incluso de sus nombres, edades etc etc etc..

(Escuchamos los gritos desaforados de las fans del Twincest)

Ahí es cuando Gakupo irrumpe haciéndose el que acababa de llegar

-¡Princesa Rin! ¡Parece que hay movimiento de las tropas enemigas!-

-Ah…- Rin lo observó con ojos de "…dame una razón para no matarte"

-Er…- comenzó Len, medio nervioso.- ¡Debo irme! ¡Adiós!- y salió disparado.

Mientras, Gakupo seguía observando a la princesa, impresionado. –Su alteza…-

-¿Qué? ¿Algún problema?-

-No debería estar seduciendo a la servidumbre.-

-Vete al diablo.- y se levanto, muy ofendida, para retirarse a su habitación, comprendiendo de inmediato que su mayordomo había inventado lo del movimiento enemigo (de cualquier forma, ella tenia su telescopio).

**Mientras tanto…**

Ted y Kaito, sentados frente a un enorme plano, discutían.

Kaito llevaba en las manos dos flores, y Ted tenia cara de "¿Cómo rayos termine aquí?".

-¡Ted! ¿Cuales son más bonitas? ¿Las rojas o las azules?-

-Eh…-

-¡Las rojas! ¡Le quedan mejor!-

-Kaito…-

-¡Pero! ¡El azul es mi color! ¿Cual podría simbolizar más nuestra unión?-

-Ella ni siquiera te ha hablado amorosamente.-

-¡Lo hará! ¡Haré todo por que lo haga!-

Ted se quedo callado por un minuto, pensando en algo mucho más importante que flores.

Finalmente optó por decírselo a Kaito, aunque no entendiera -¿Y lo de las espadas? ¿Dónde las conseguiremos?-

Kaito lo miró extrañado. – ¿Espadas? ¿Qué espadas?-

Gotota de sudor en la frente de Ted. –Las que usaran nuestros soldados para vengarse de Rin.-

-Aaaah… mmmh…- se quedó pensando. –Podemos pedir un préstamo al reino vecino.-

-Si, genial idea, pedirle espadas a Rin para luego ir y darle matarile. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?- preguntó Ted sarcásticamente.

-Bueno… ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Mientras tanto…- fondo de corazoncitos y brillitos –El profundo amor que siento por Meiko me hará triunfar aunque sea un idiota respecto a lo militar…-

-Bueno, tan siquiera lo admites…-

Entonces, interrumpiendo la conversación, entró a la tienda de campaña…. (Música de suspenso) ¡Haku! Vestida con una capa negra. – ¡Noticias!-

-¿Cuales?- preguntó Ted, mientras Kaito seguía echando corazoncitos.

La mirada de Haku se ensombreció. –Muy malas, para Meiko.-

Kaito salió del trance y se puso serio (¡Oooooooh!). – ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Pues… la princesa Rin mando quemar la tumba de su esposo. Destruyó la lapida y ni idea de que hizo con el cadáver, además de quemarlo.-

Ted y Kaito se quedaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par – ¿Enserio?-

Haku los miró fastidiada –No, vine caminando no sé cuantos kilómetros a contarles mentiras. ¡SÍ, ENSERIO!-

-¡Rayos, si Meiko se deprime, en esta guerra no triunfaremos jamás!- se lamentó Ted, imaginando la horrible perspectiva de tener que dirigir todo el mismo.

-… ¿Y ella donde esta?- pregunto Haku.

-Dormida luego de pasar tres horas organizando nuestro ejercito y aclarándoles a todos que no le hicieran caso a Kaito…- mirando con rencor al príncipe, que disimuló jugueteando con sus dedos y silbando –…con su paranoia de "¡YA NO HAY HELADO! ¡VAMOS A MORIR!"-

-Ah. Descanso bien merecido, pues.- observó Haku.

Entonces, las cortinas que servían de puerta de la tienda de campaña se abrieron bruscamente y la dama vestida de rojo entro con aspecto serio, como siempre.

Kaito la observó con temor, y luego observó a Ted, y a Haku, que también lo observaban a él.

¿Quien le decía?

Meiko los observo a los tres extrañada. –¿Pasó algo?-

Finalmente, Haku y Kaito, como coordinados, observaron fijamente a Ted, que comprendió que ni modo, él le decía.

Se acercó a Meiko con temor.- Tengo… una mala noticia.-

-¿Qué? ¿Cual?- preguntó ésta.

Ted le puso una mano en el hombro. –Rin… mandó quemar la tumba de tu esposo.-

Meiko se quedo quieta, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Kaito y Haku la miraron preocupados. Entonces ella dio un grito y se largo corriendo a su casa de campaña, encerrándose en ella.

-Pobrecita…- comentó Kaito, viendo esto, que como ven había dejado toda su cursiedad atrás por algún milagro de la santa papich.

-Deberías ir a consolarla.- sugirió Ted.

-Es que…- y entendió a lo que Ted se refería –¡No! ¡No voy a aprovecharme de la situación!-

- Pues si no aprovechas esta ocasión… sonará muy aprovechado, pero….- comenzó Ted, disimuladamente.

-No te estarás aprovechando a menos de que hagas algo aprovechado, ella solo necesita hablar con alguien, aunque sea un palurdo como tu.- dijo Haku, levantando las cejas.

Aunque no le agradó eso de "palurdo" Kaito asintió con la cabeza, no muy convencido y se dirigió a la tienda de campaña casi de puntitas. De todos modos, no sabía que quería decir "palurdo". Llegó ante la tienda de campaña y entró con cuidado.

No, Meiko no se salvo de la pregunta más obvia y de cliché existente:

-¿Meiko? ¿Estás bien?- Kaito se acercó muy sigilosamente a la chica, que estaba sentada en un rincón de la habitación, abrazando sus piernas.

-No, no estoy bien.- contestó esta, con la voz a punto de quebrarse. No había soportado mas tener que estar siempre calmada y con ese carácter tan frio mientras que por dentro no había parado de llorar. –Así que déjame sola.-

Kaito se acercó a ella, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Pero no podía dejarla así nada mas. –Lo… lo siento mucho.-

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa… por favor, vete.-

-No entiendo que pretende la princesa al hacer algo así… no puedo creer que mandara quemar la tumba de tu esp....-

-¡¿QUÉ PARTE DE "VETE" NO ENTIENDES?!- grito Meiko, enojada.

Se instalo un instante de silencio muy pesado. Kaito se sentó a su lado, y prefirió quedarse callado (sabia decisión).

Pasó otro largo rato. Meiko se veía desesperada, y se oía desesperada. Le pidió varias veces mas que se fuera, pero Kaito, aunque temía de de pronto la mujer tomara un jarrón, botella, vaso o lo que fuera y se lo estampara en la cabeza, prefirió escuchar a su instinto que le indicaba que se quedara.

Finalmente, Meiko dejo de pedirle que se largara, y se relajó un poco. Kaito aun no sabía muy bien como actuar. Hasta ese momento, el muy baboso no se había dado cuenta de lo distinta que era Meiko a Miku (respecto al carácter), y tenía la impresión de que Meiko sollozando desesperada era un poco más peligrosa que Miku llorando a mares.

Bueno… si había ido a hablar, mas valía empezar ya. Eso si, con tacto.

-Tú…- comenzó Kaito –tú nunca hablas de él.-

-¿Qué?-

-De tu esposo, nunca lo mencionas.-

Meiko suspiró con tristeza y bajó la mirada. –Es que recordarlo es muy difícil para mí. Nada me duele más. Yo… yo lo quería mucho, no te imaginas como. Bueno… si, si puedes imaginarlo. Lo ame tanto como tú amaste a Miku.-

Kaito sintió un par de lágrimas almacenándose en sus ojos al recordar esa sonrisita tierna, pero no rompió en llanto. Milagro, dirán ustedes. –Ahora te entiendo.-

-Solo que… bueno, el y yo estuvimos casados por 3 años y…- sonrió levemente- Teníamos planes… para el próximo año planeábamos tener un hijo… mudarnos muy lejos…- Comenzó a llorar, se le quebró la voz.- Tan solo de pensar que hace menos de dos meses estábamos los dos hablando de eso, seguros de que… estaríamos por siempre juntos…- y dejo de hablar para dedicarse completamente a llorar.

Ya no le importo si Kaito estaba presente mientras lloraba, mientras se desahogaba de toda la tristeza que traía dentro. Pues desde que él había muerto, no se había dado ni cinco minutos para llorar, había de inmediato tomado en mano la venganza, convenciéndose de que no debía romper en llanto… pero…

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado. – ¿Qué… haces?- preguntó.

No se dio cuenta en que momento sucedió, pero estaba ahí, entre sus brazos. Y no quería alejarlo.

-Llora lo que quieras. No reprimas lo que sientes, estamos solos.-le susurro Kaito, al notarla desconcertada. Ni siquiera el estaba seguro de por que lo había hecho, pero al verla tan desconsolada había tenido ese impulso.

Una de dos: O dentro de cinco segundos iríamos a llorar a su tumba luego de ser asesinado a botellazos, o la maniobra aprovechada de Ted SI tenia éxito.

-Kaito…-

-Me he dado cuenta de algo.- bueno, si ese era un buen momento, mejor aprovecharlo. –De que… Meiko, yo te amo.-

Meiko se quedo de una pieza. ¿Amarla, él?

Se olvido de todo el asunto anterior solo por la impresión. Y en su cabeza se dio cuenta de que había miles y miles de preguntas que se formaban cada cinco segundos y comenzaban a correr frenéticamente.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no sentía ganas de oponerse a su abrazo?

¿Por qué no lo detuvo cuando los labios del príncipe se posaron suavemente en los suyos?

¿Acaso… ella sentía lo mismo por el?

Finalmente se hartó de pensar. Si, tal vez era eso. Pero no importaba. Estaba cansada de razonar, y solo quería olvidarse del mundo. Del mundo y sus sufrimientos.

Cerró los ojos y lo rodeo con sus brazos. Entreabrió los labios, se abandonó a sus brazos…

Que la levantaron suavemente conduciéndola hacia la cama.

Genial. Ahora la estaba besando un idiota. Y parecía estar enamorada del idiota.

Y Kaito estaba un poco confundido. Había tenido como idea ser un poco menos impulsivo, pero simplemente no podía resistirlo. Ahora, que no encontraba nada de resistencia mientras que estaba convencido de que de hacer eso saldría lesionado, no podía pensar con claridad.

¿Y qué?

**Fin Del Capitulo…………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**Atte: Lallen**

**Pd: Me deje vencer por el KaiMei. ¡Ahora puedo ser feliz jajaja!**

**Segunda Pd: ¡No tengo perdón por haberlos hecho esperar así, gomenasai!**


End file.
